


Happy Birthday Jackass

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, RPF, birthday fic, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's birthday, and Blake has a gift. No, not that kind of gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Jackass

           “Happy Birthday jackass,” Blake grinned as he kissed Adam’s forehead, both of them sprawled across the bed, daylight streaming through the windows; they had both allowed themselves the luxury of sleeping in, this the last of their days off. Tomorrow, Adam was back on tour and Blake continued press for his new album and life returned to business as usual.  It was hell, only seeing one another in drips and drabs, their lives cut up into short strips of time. It reinforced Adam’s idea that life should be lived and celebrated everyday and not on Hallmark-sanctioned ones. Blake, on the other hand, liked the big days. He wanted to make them matter.

            Adam gave a sleepy, satisfied moan and snuggled (yes, snuggled, which never ceased to be both adorable and hilarious to Blake) closer, his head resting on Blake’s chest. He hadn’t noticed until now just how tired he was, and how happy he would be to just lie here forever.

            _No such luck_ , Adam thought as the doorbell rang. Suddenly Adam’s head was no longer on Blake’s chest, but on the bed, as Blake shot out of bed and pulled on the clothes nearest to him.

            “What the hell?” Adam cried out, the changed angle of his head forcing him to sit up.

            “You heard the doorbell, Adam, I’ll be right back,” Blake said, flashing a smile that made Adam briefly wonder what he was up to, before he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Blake’s back. Adam sat back against the headboard, listening as the door opened, words were exchanged, and the door closed again. Less than a minute, and Blake was back, carrying a large box with a bow on top.

            “Now don’t you feel stupid,” Blake said, laying the box carefully on the bed in front of Adam, leaning in for a real kiss. Adam grabbed his face and held it, Blake’s lips frozen in a fish face. “What did you do?”

            “I got you a present, it’s a customary thing people do for birthdays sometimes,” Blake mumbled. “Can you let go of my face now?”

            Adam dropped his hand, but not the subject. “What about last night?” Adam asked.

            “I’m happy to know that you consider my dick an acceptable gift,  but I wanted to get you something to make you happy.”

            “Your dick makes me happy.”

            “I feel the same about you.”

            Adam smiled and kissed Blake, not caring that they both probably still had morning breath. “I love you.” Adam said.

            “I know.”

            “Asshole.”

            “I know, you love that too,” Blake smirked, dodging another pillow attack. “Hey, just open the box alright!”

            Adam lifted the top of the box open and suddenly everything felt very wet as a tongue started licking his face enthusiastically. This wouldn’t normally be an odd occurrence in his and Blake’s bedroom, except the tongue belonged to a creature with four legs instead of two.

            “You got me a dog?” Adam yelled, lifting the small, golden terrier mix off of his chest and into the air. The dog was happily kicking and wagging his tail, and wanted nothing more than to continue his assault on Adam’s face.

            “I know it’s only been a few weeks since Frankie,” Blake said. “But I talked to Michael and we thought it would be a good idea. He’s a rescue, needs a lot of love. I figure you can give him that when I’m not around to be on the receiving end of all your affection.”

            “Shut up,” Adam said as he laid his new dog on the bed to roam around before planting another kiss on Blake’s lips. “He’s the best present I’ve ever gotten.” 

            “Hey, what happened to my dick?”

            “Meh, top 10.”

            “Oh really, we’ll see about that jackass!”  
            “Not in front of the puppy Blake!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Adam!  
> I literally wrote this in 30 minutes because I have a play rehearsal but Bubbles pressured me into it, so apologies for any roughness. This has not been beta-ed, but I'm sure Bubbles and Becky will have some choice words for me when they see it.
> 
> This could actually potentially be read alongside Becky's birthday fic if you want a night and morning after experience, so be on the lookout for her's as well.
> 
> Once again, I must emphasize that this is fiction, and I write the people featured as the characters that exist in my head. I mean no disrespect or harm to their real-life counterparts.


End file.
